


Invaded

by nams_lums



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 12:52:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5586148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nams_lums/pseuds/nams_lums
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leia had felt it as soon as the Falcon had been in sight. The scavenger girl's mind had been invaded. And she had invaded another's mind in return. </p>
<p>Seeing General Leia Organe hugging a girl she had never met before might have seem weird to onlookers. But in their Force sensitive minds, for Leia it was as close to hugging her lost son as she had gotten in years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invaded

**Author's Note:**

> I actually haven't written a fanfiction in a very long time, and I haven't been publishing my work for even longer. But my fingers itched and I needed some feedback. 
> 
> Ever since I saw The force awakens I've been quite obsessed with Ren and Rey, especially what they might become (please dear God Abrams, please don't let them be cousins or twins), and there's been this song from Tokio Hotel in my head, and I merged them, hoping it might give an okay story. 
> 
> Enjoy, all reviews are most welcome.

Being force sensitive had its perks, sometimes. More often than not. Feeling her heart torn apart as the blade from her son's saber created a hole in her husband's chest definitely hadn't been one of the perks. She had wanted to rip his throat as much as she had wanted to hold him and tell him everything was going to be okay. She hadn't sensed him that much in years, but she would always recognize the taint of his Force shadowself. 

Being force sensitive, she had sensed the awakening of the girl as well. Though not as strong. Whatever was happening right now was so strong it almost made the feel of her son's mind disappear. If she hadn't already been thrown on the floor by her husband's death, she might have had to sit. As it was, she just stayed there, waiting for the storm to pass. When she felt the planet crumble, she rose on her feet, and went out to await the return of the Millenium Falcon.

She had felt it as soon as the ship had been in sight. The scavenger girl's mind had been invaded, by a power so strong she had almost lost herself. But she had pushed back and invaded her ennemy's mind almost as much. They had shared their minds and now their shadowselves were forever tainted with the other's scent. 

Seeing General Leia Organe hugging a girl she had never met before might have seem weird to onlookers. But in their Force sensitive minds, for Leia it was as close to hugging her lost son as she had gotten in years. And for the scavenger girl, it was all about getting the warmth she needed from a long lost mother, as if she was her own. 

The General took the girl to her quarters and they sat on the edge of her couch.

"Oh you poor girl, what happened ?"

And Rey told the story as best she could, given she didn't understand most of it.

***

_One night_  
_One scream_  
_One echo_  
_Silence louder than before_  
_One tear of blood on the floor_  
_Cold wind through my broken door_

_Ohoho_   
_You're beautiful_   
_Don't you go I need you so_

_***_

When they had fought with their minds in that interrogation room, they somehow had become one. But then, she had defeated him. The silence arround them was almost deafening after screaming in their heads for so long.

They had met again a short while later. He had tried turning to the Dark Side before it was too late, with a scream in the night. The planet was destroying itself arround them and while she gave herself to the light, the only thought that came to him was how beautiful she looked, the Force coursing through her. She defeated him again and suddenly the silence. They were seperated body and minds, yet part of each other remained inside of them both. When she turned arround, again a single thought.   _Don't go, scavenger, don't go._ But she turned arround and left him there, taking with her the last pieces of Ben Solo's soul.

***

_Dead all the pain that we shared_  
_Dead all the glory we had_  
_It's over, it's over_  
_But I'll always be_  
_Lost in today and the past_  
_Lost in the future we had_  
_It's over, it's over_  
_But I'll always be_  
_Invaded by you_  
_Invaded by you_

_***_

So many years had passed, they barely remembered it all. They met, from time to time, only straightening the bond between them. She was not the scavenger anymore, he called her the Jedi scum. He was not the monster in the mask anymore, at least not to her. 

But today the war was over. 

Through the bond they had grown together like one. Whenever they were in pain, the other would know. Whenever one won against the other, they would share the pride.

They had never quite understood what was happening to them. They were both har working to get their side to win yet they would never be able to kill each other. They were both determined to achieve greatness though and every one of their meetings always ended the same.

They would fight untill their were the last ones left. Then they would sit and talk. They had come to learn that sharing soothed the bond. 

One day, she had let her head fall on his shoulder, feeling the adrenaline leaving her. He had let her, not really knowing why. Kylo Ren was becoming more ruthless than his famous grandfather when it came to war and keeping his troops sharp, yet in front of her there was nothing he could do. They were too much involved in the other's life for that.

Sometime later, after sharing a sandwich, his finger had slowly cleaned some crunch from her lips. His fingers had lingered, eyes avoiding to look at her. 

They didn't meet for almost a year after that, their masters trying to keep them apart. 

When the next battle came upon them, they almost didn't wait for the others to leave. As soon as the last shuttle had departed they were in each other's arms. They didn't even try to fight it for once. A few moments later, his lips were on hers for the first time and it felt right. Her mind was invading his and he had never felt so much at peace. As their bodies formed one, so did their minds, this time for ever.

***

_No life_  
_No sound_  
_Just you and I_  
_The end feels like the first time_  
  
_Ohoho_  
_You're beautiful_  
_Don't you go_  
_I need you so_  
  
_Dead all the pain that we shared_  
_Dead all the glory we had_  
_It's over, it's over_  
_But I'll always be_  
_Lost in today and the past_  
_Lost in the future we had_  
_It's over, it's over_  
_But I'll always be_  
_Invaded by you_  
_Invaded by you_

  
  
_***_

The aftermath of the battle was still lingering arround them. But the fighters had gone, gathering the wounded from both sides, and taking care of them, troppers and resistance fighters alike. She had killed his master and he was pretending to care.

Kylo Ren and Rey stood face to face, sabers still drawn. They were not sure what to do. She was on the winning side, she was supposed to kill him. She wasn't sure she could. It was all over. She raised her saber, he had a grin on his face. So much alike and yet so different. Like that first time they had kissed, they didn't keep up the pretense for too long. They managed to get away from the crowd and as soon as they were far enough for their taste, blue and red lights were gone, and her lips were on his, his mind invading hers.

Yet it had a taste of never, this time.

 ***

_Home..._  
_Come home_  
_Home..._  
_Come home_  
_Home..._

_***_

"Ben..."

"Please don't"

"Come home with me. General Organa. Leia. Your mother ... she'd be happy to see you"

"Yeah", he snorted, "so she can put her hands arround my throat and choke me to death"

"No she won't. She wants Ben back, and here he is. It's Kylo Ren she hates"

"He's still in there"

And with that he was gone. 

***

_Dead all the dreams that we shared_  
_Dead all the words that we said_  
_It's over, it's over_  
_But I'll always be_  
  
_Lost in today and the past_  
_Lost in the future we had_  
_It's over, it's over_  
_But I'll always be_  
_Invaded by you, by you_  
_Invaded by you_  
_Invaded by you_

_***_

They had been doomed from the starts. Foolish to think they stood a chance. They hadn't seen each other since that fatefull day. They just sensed the void. The emptiness. All their hopes, their dreams, their promises to each other. They'd had a relationship based on how they had invaded eachother's mind. They had no hope yet they couldn't let go. 

Rey had resumed her training with Master Luke, now learning the ways of the Peace after having mastered the ways of the War. They hadn't gone back to the Island. Leia wouldn't let them, after having lost almost everything. 

Every day, Rey would wake up, have breakfast with them, and then spend long hours meditating and training with Master Luke. They would share a quick lunch and Leia would take her to were the new New Republic had their seats. If Rey was to take a true Jedi's place, she had to learn how to mediate between ennemies.

They would then come back and share supper with their friends. Trading war stories. Poe and Luke could go on for hours on end about piloting, while Rey was fixing something in the corner of the room with a cheekish smile in her face.

Maybe in another world, another universe, that was what getting over a breakup felt like, even though in normal's peoples' lives, you didn't have to share your thoughts with your ex, or your whatever the hell they were.

But then one day, the Force had slightly shifted. 

Leia had been the first one out, but Rey was the first one in his warm embrace.

The invasion of Kylo Ren was over. Ben had come home.


End file.
